


Letters

by akamine_chan



Series: Letters [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: My first real fic. Many, many, many thanks to Ainsley for betaing an almost total stranger. Her great editing skills and words of encouragement made posting this less scary. Now there's a sequel with _Envelope_.
> 
> Prompt: post

_Dear Ray,_

_It is Christmas Eve and I am alone at the post in Tuktoyaktuk. I sent everyone home to enjoy the holidays with their families._

_I miss you terribly. My life seems so empty and barren, like the landscape here, without you. I wish I had the courage to tell you that. _

_Strange, isn't it, how I can transcribe what is written on my heart, but I could not verbalize how I felt. Could not tell you how much you meant to me, how alive you made me feel, how much I love you._

_Now that I am done making a maudlin fool of myself, I will fold this letter and place it in an envelope addressed to you. Then I will place it in the drawer with the other seventy-three letters—one each week for the last year and a half since you left me at the airport in Inuvik._

_I wish I could find the nerve to send them, but I'm too afraid to jeopardize what little hope I have with the truth. Forgive me. _

_Merry Christmas, Ray. I miss you._

_Yours,  
Benton Fraser_

* * *

"Corporal Fraser?"

Fraser turned to the younger man with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Constable Davis?"

Constable Davis was young and somewhat in awe of his superior. "I've been meaning to tell you that I put your letter in the post last week," he said shyly.

"Thank you, Constable. I appreciate—" Fraser's thoughts and words stuttered to a halt. "Wh-what letter?"

Constable Davis was looking at him strangely. "Why, the letter you left on your desk to be mailed, of course. To Detective Kowalski, in Chicago. Your former partner."

-fin-


End file.
